


the things you learn in the bright sunlight

by Ashesandmint



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, just some smut nothing to see here, ok maybe tons of angst but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesandmint/pseuds/Ashesandmint
Summary: That time Eleanor decided to just do it, and screw the devil.





	the things you learn in the bright sunlight

Have you ever slept with a demon?

 

If you have you’ll know a few things: Like the fact that they can take up many forms. And the fact that they are _immensely_ powerful.

 

And if you’ve slept with one particular demon

You’ll realize a particular fact:

That that demon is in love with you.

 

And then you wouldn’t know what to do with that information, except get drunk off your mind and hope you forget what it felt like to be engulfed through your soul.

And hope you’ll forget how soft his white hair truly is.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She only figures it out because it was different.

unlike any she’d had back on earth. _Or here._

Because no one loved her before, actually loved her.

And this was different.

 

The stool of the bar of fake heaven, _hell,_ whatever it is they’re in, it must be hell.

The stool of the bar is uncomfortable, but she isn’t bothered in being comfortable tonight. Tonight, she’s chugging as many martinis and beers and vodka shots as her heart can take. Because her body’s been quite the disappointment lately, reacting to things it shouldn’t. Like shuddering the moment she hears his breath in the room. And making her wet to the thought of it _constantly._

_Making her suffer_

Because that’s what people do in the bad place, isn’t it? They suffer.

But fucking a demon wasn’t on the terms and conditions.

And having a designated soulmate who is also the nicest person to you is a crippling curse apparently.

 

* * *

 

 

She’s on her third beer when a tall man of similar coloring to him enters the bar, and Eleanor curses at all the responsible beings.

Because now it’s on replay in her mind, _again._

 

It was stupid and she had known, yet she hadn’t known the extent of just how stupid it was. Waltzing in on him in his office. Closing the door behind her.

 

_"Micheaaaal, hey, i was wondering if we could have a quick chat."_

_He looked up at her from above his dark framed glasses. Feigning innocence, again._

_"Sure, make yourself comfortable." He said, giving her a delicious smile._

_Oh but she knows._ And her mind had concluded to her just an hour before what her course of action was to be. She hadn’t told Chidi of course. He would’ve freaked out, reprimanded her, then freaked out some more. No, this was a solo mission, the _seduce Michael_ mission. Besides, one shouldn’t tell one’s soulmate who they’re in love with about one’s brilliant plan of salvation that involves banging someone else.

 

_“It’s just that,” she shifts closer to the desk. “I’ve been having these weird dreams lately.”_

_Something in her tone alerts him, this isn’t usual Eleanor, something’s changed._

_“And?”_

_“And they’re rather inappropriate.” She trails on the last word, dips in just enough faux innocence that he senses her want._

_“Oh, this is so embarrassing.”_

_“No, no don’t be.”_

_“It involves this character I’ve had a crush on since I was a kid.”_

_He’s trying so hard to suppress a smile_

_“Sam the eagle?”_

_“Oh my gosh, how did you know? Never mind, thing is, it’s been recurring. He has this certain aura about him, and it won’t get out of my head.” She’d been sneaking slowly around the desk until she’s found herself between it and his chair. Pouting her lips so much one’d think her a petulant child. Mind you._

_“And I just couldn’t bring myself to ask Chidi.”_

_“Ask him what?” It’s the first time she’s heard him breathless. It was hard for him not to be, now that her head and mouth are far too close to his, like she’s whispering some kind of secret._

_“To role-play with me of course!” of course! Like he were an idiot to even ask._

_He takes off his glasses and puts them away, head bowed down for a little while, considering, surrendering._

_“You know you kinda do remind me of him.”_

_“Chidi?”_

_“No, Sam.”_

He has no other choice, it seems, than to succumb to her biding. Because of her, of course. He is the Architect, and as architect must see to the resident’s bidding and comfort.

 

_He took hold of her so quickly she gasped. Both her hands pinned on the desk behind her, his thighs pushing through her own, separating, making way. And it was all she could do to keep herself calm. She couldn’t for long._

_“This is what you wanted isn’t it? This is what you came here for.” He’s already tearing at the buttons of her blouse, already sucking her breasts, licking her breasts, marking her breasts._

_“Yes, yes, sir.” She wants to say yes and yes again._

_“Then take it.” She doesn’t cry when he enters her slick and wet, she doesn’t cry when his human dick feels a little too much, and she doesn’t cry when he fucks her for three hours straight. But she almost did._

She could’ve dismissed it as a fit of raging hormones or another, she could’ve made it count as one of his tortures. But something came to her mind. When he kept on saying her name over and over and over again. When he went on, tireless, just for her. When she tried to make sense of living through reboot after reboot and lifetime after life time to _torture_ her. Mainly her. And it came to her that this wasn’t torture, this was _obsession._

And his obsession seeped so transparently through his skin and onto hers, through his _worship_. Dominating her. Breathing her.

 

And it became clear to Eleanor because she’d never been felt up like that, never been kissed like that.

 

One does not spend eternity or three hundred years with someone just because they _can._ They do it despite themselves. They do it when something other than their mind is in control. They do it when they’re in love.

 

So she did cry that night, but to herself. Alone. Through her pillow and she screamed. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Just reboot already.”  She hiccups, or cries, she doesn’t really know. The scene is back to the present, and the guy that looked like Michael actually _was_ Michael.

 

But he says “No.”

 

Then he touches a finger to her right temple and suddenly she’s seeing clearly again and her mind is back in her skull, figuratively.

 

“No?” She echoes, sober.

 

“I want to be in you one last time.”

And that’s when her breath stops and she involuntary, or voluntary, takes her bottom lip between her teeth.

 

Wait a minute.

 

“Is this some elaborate thing on your part to make it seem like I’m gonna sleep with you again but instead you expose me to Chidi and ruin my life?” She says it all in one breath and he can’t help but laugh. Guilt _was_ eating her up it seems.

 

“Well, that is a thought.”

 

The bar’s suddenly empty, or it’s just her that suddenly noticed. And they’re alone. He takes his hand from her temple and traces it down, down until it reaches the waistband of her jeans, and under.

 

It’s barely a touch, but she reacts so viciously it might have been penetration. She grabs on to him with both hands, bunching his navy blue coat in between her fingers and her face pushing against his chest. She breaths him in, deeply, and in distress. Here it goes again.

 

“But this is a better thought.”

 

They’re behind the bar, on the pool tables. And then later in his office and on his desk, in the toilets and meeting room carpets. And then in Tahani’s dressing room.

 

“Just one more time.” He’d said.

Just one more time. She promised herself.

 

Oh and they were both _liars._

 

**Author's Note:**

> ok I love them I love them I love them so much. these guys are my definition of soulmates, and also, Ted and Kristen's sex appeal? through the roof.  
> Anyways had to get this off my chest at 3 am on a school night but whatever otp porn w/feelings is more important than sleep. Enjoy, tell me what you think!


End file.
